Timeless
by Kamikakushi x
Summary: She looked at Sesshomaru, he was still staring. "You're displeased? I can do it again, I'll do it better I promise I can do better." His glare silenced her. "You will do no such thing. The first take was perfect."


**Title:**Timeless  
**Author:**Kamikakushi x  
**Prompt:**NA  
**Genre:**General  
**AU/CU:**AU  
**Rating:**K+ to be safe  
**Warnings:**NA  
**Word Count:** 2,360 words  
**A/N:**This is not an update, nor is it a new chapter. It is simply the original chapter, that hs been further edited to clear it of mistakes, and given a new, better format.  
**Summary:**_Yes…he was very pleased indeed and even allowed himself a small near silent chuckle before heading to bed. Rest was what he would need to keep up with the young powerhouse when they entered studio…She was a spit fire, and he was secretly looking forward to it__._

**Timeless**

_Author:_ _Kamikakushi x_

_Both our senses and our passions are a supply to the imperfection of our nature; thus they show that we are such sort of creatures as to stand in need of those helps which higher orders of creatures do not_. - **Joseph Butler**

Xkamikakushi_xX

Kagome leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes listening to the melody as Inuyasha, her manager and his wife Kikyo sang to the song; trying for the life of themselves to convince her to do the song. If it was a simple question of if she liked it, the answer would have been simple. But it was a duet; and her singing partner was to be none other than Taisho Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older half-brother. He was known in their industry to be somewhat of an arrogant bastard.

Her hands itched as she opened her eyes. Kikyo's voice was ruining the melody. She had very little singing talent; _why had Inuyasha not told her yet?_ Why was he still cutting her mic and playing audio tracks? The woman couldn't be accused of lip synching. She had no idea she was doing it. That was her husband's doing. But she wanted the song. Oh god she wanted it…_But her partner_…She sighed and signaled for them to stop singing.

"Can't I get a different partner?" She was begging with her eyes; knowing the answer would be no; hoping it would be yes, and praying that she could handle the situation like a true lady would. Her aunt had always told her 'A lady is always prepared to handle any situation with dignity, beauty and grace' since her aunt had passed away she had worked harder to honor that advice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi, truly, but Mr. Taisho was very clear that he would only let you in on this if he was to sing the male lead. The fact of the matter remains that he wrote it legally there is nothing we can do." She nodded and absently mumbled "Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi is my mother..." Before she stood and walked to the piano the sheet music was already laid out for her and her fingers brushed the keys before she started to play the song getting a feel for how it moved. Slow, steady she was impressed. But mostly she was in love.

Music was, after all; her boyfriend.

Closing her eyes she began to sing the melody slowly accentuating all of the words at first before shaking her head, changing her tone allowing the words to flow off her tongue in gentle waves; some words more prominently pronounced than others. It wasn't until she looked up at the managers that she knew there was no way they would stop until she agreed. Sesshomaru's manager, Miroku Yoshida was staring at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

It was hard to come by true remarkable talent in the twenty-first century. Sure; anyone could sing like a bird, even Kikyo- with the help of pitch correcting softwear.

She drew the song to a close and looked at Inuyasha; "I'll let you and Miroku work out the fine details. I have to get home Sango is waiting for me." She could almost hear the giddy-joy in Miroku's voice as he questioned her as she headed towards the door. "You'll do it then?" laughing Kagome threw over her shoulder a quick 'that's what I said wasn't it Mr. Yoshida?' and she was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru smirked and closed his phone. He had known she would agree, it was just a matter of presentation. The sheet music was his own idea- Miroku hadn't done his homework. How pathetic. It was common knowledge that Higurashi Kagome always needed the sheet music. If she couldn't taste it for herself she never signed on.

He had convinced her. And he hadn't even attended the meeting; not his own fault of course. Sesshomaru had caught wind that Kikyo, his idiot of a half-brother's talentless wife would be performing at the meeting. His brother's voice he could stand.

Kikyo's was another matter entirely.

It was set that they would enter studio the fallowing week his dream was coming to fruition and to say the least, the eldest Taisho was pleased as could be. He made a mental note to call his mother and thank her for her assistance. The song was her idea; and she had helped with the melodies; lending him her own voice to assist in the writing process.

Guiltily had to admit that he'd like it so much his mother was almost the female lead. But singing a love song with your mom was not quite his idea of fun. He wasn't as his personal assistant, Sango Nakamura, would say 'that Southern.' A peculiar American phrase or so she assured him that insinuated incestuous tendencies in the southern regions of the United States. He shuddered at the thought. No, a love song with his mother would simply not do. Higurashi Kagome on the other hand, was perfect, there was no denying it. And after some reflection he realized he was pleased. The realization causing a slight tilt to his lips.

Yes…he was very pleased indeed and even allowed himself a small near silent chuckle before heading to bed. Rest was what he would need to keep up with the young powerhouse when they entered studio. He'd heard of Higurashi's recording practices. Had heard that for weeks after a new album she'd loose her voice from the work ethic she possessed; she was a spit-fire. And he was secretly looking forward to it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome bowed in respect before accepting the hand pre-offered to her. "You've written a beautiful song Sesshomaru-sama, I'm honored you asked me to accompany you." Molten gold met blood-wood in a heated stare. "It is my honor to work with such talent." Then they parted to prep for recording.

Kagome closed her eyes and she downed a bottle of water and popped a cough drop. Her favorite kind for such occasions, honey and lemon; soothed the throat and tasted delicious. She was a bit of an addict she had to admit. And the tiny drops tasted like candy which really didn't help her predicament.

She removed the lacquered kogai from her hair, releasing the tidy bun she had adorned for the meeting with Taisho Sesshomaru, and placed them in her purse. She than removed her slippers and socks; she'd always preferred to sing in bare feet. It was considered scandalous by many of her critics. But it didn't stop her from kicking off her heels on stage and running about.

She was a performer. And entertainer; and she was one of the best if her payroll meant anything.

But her real passion was in performing; singing and dancing. Acting even. She loved her job, and to anyone who paid attention they'd know it was the real reason she did so well. "Mr. Yoshida? I'm ready now." She slid out of her cardigan and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear with a smile grabbing a bottle of water before entering the booth.

She'd never duel recorded. Had never shared her space with another while she dropped her guard and lost herself within the music. It was an intimate act; one she was worried about sharing with a stranger but she decided that it was exciting as well. And Kagome found herself grinning as she rolled her shoulders and warmed up her voice. She still used vocal exercises she'd learned in high school. It was funny- but those were the only things that she ever really used from her time being educated.

As Sesshomaru entered the booth; his face blank, his shoulders squared and his eyes guarded she worried that the song would suffer. If he didn't loosen up; didn't open up. His voice would reflect it. And the song would lose its deep meaning.

She smiled disarmingly at him; hoping to put him at ease, if only for a while. Stretching she closed her eyes and thought about the melody, the music. She considered the words and applied them to her life. She felt stupid but she would be singing this song for her ex-boyfriend. She hadn't had time to date since that relationship had ended.

That was six years ago.

Koga had been a wonderful and attentive boyfriend. But he hated the lime light. Hated the attention she got from the male and female sexes alike. He was jealous and worried constantly about what she was up to. It was his overbearing behavior and inability to trust her that had ended the relationship.

Kagome decided last minute, Koga simply would not do. She looked at Sesshomaru as he towered over her and tried to imagine what he was really like. Maybe he was gentle at heart, a romantic who wrote poetry and drank wine. Who loved classical music and dancing in the rain; he had a little sister. Maybe he protected her like his own daughter. Threatened the boys she liked and told her stories just to make her smile.

With a soft smile on her lips Kagome slid her headphones on and took a drink of water as Inuyasha closed the door to the booth; the lights dimmed and she heard in her headphones Miroku's voice. "Timeless, take one." She laughed silently catching his ever present humor before she turned her eyes to Sesshomaru as the music started to play.

As Sesshomaru started to sing she could feel her breath slip away. His baritone was gentle and caressed her soul.

_Baby come close let me tell you this,  
In a whisper my heart says you know it too.  
Baby we both share a secret wish,  
And you're feeling my love reaching out to you._

Hating to ruin his perfect voice with her own; but excited to contribute to the beauty he was creating Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to join in the chorus, her hand raising of its own accord to assist as she helped him continue their little love story. She joined him, her voice weaving into his ebbing and flowing with the music.

_Timeless-  
Don't let it end, no.  
Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay,  
Hold tight baby.  
Timeless-  
Don't let it fade out of sight,  
Just let the moments sweep us both away;  
Lifting us to where  
We both agree,  
This is timeless love._

_Why is he looking at me like that?_Her inner voice panicked while she continued on to the second verse, her verse. Was he displeased with her performance? She could do it again. She could do it better. All he had to do was ask.

_I see it all baby in your eyes,  
When you look at me I know I feel it too yes I do._

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts his voice joining hers in an unwritten harmony that startled her for a moment, but she smiled as her warm red-brown eyes gazed into his.

_So let's sail away and be forever baby._

Kagome was saddened when he paused, letting her carry the tune by herself again. His voice matched her own so perfectly.

_Where the crystal ocean melts into the sky._

Sesshomaru was deeply shocked at the passion and heartache the small girl in front of him sang with. She poured her heart into the song he'd written as a simple excuse to sing with her. And he had not been disappointed. She was better than he could have imagined. He found his voice acting of its own accord as he joined in with her once more.

_We shouldn't let the moment pass,_  
_Making me shiver let's make it last_

_Why should we lose it?_

_Don't ever let me go._

How could he have known that such a large voice resided in her tiny frame? Kikyo had no talent what-so-ever. He had assumed that like her, Kagome's voice had been pitch corrected to no end. But her performance was leaving no room for argument. And he could see why she was Inuyasha's biggest star. He smiled down at her as they sang the chorus.

_Timeless-  
Don't let it end no.  
Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay,  
Hold tight baby.  
Timeless-  
Don't let it fade out of sight.  
Just let the moments sweep us both away,  
Lifting us to where;  
We both agree  
This is timeless love._

The musical break allowed Sesshomaru time to really examine her. She was the example of an ordinary female. Nothing was special about her looks. Unlike so many of his colleagues she had not been surgically altered in anyway. She had curves, her stomach though muscled was not flat. Her breasts were of normal size, a C cup if he had to guess. And her bare feet were flatter than a rock. He could tell this too.

Kagome watched him as he scrutinized her. He seemed to stare in a way that said 'your natural' and it was astounding that he'd care so much. Her hair tickled the back of her neck where the straps from her halter top ended and she had goosebumps from the power of his presence as he sang. She caught her breath and took a well practiced and silent drink of water as she caught her cue to continue the song.

_Yeah,_  
_Baby its timeless._  
_Oh baby its timeless._  
_Timeless-_  
_Don't let it fade out of sight;_  
_Just let the moments sweep us both away,_  
_Lifting us to where_  
_We both agree._  
_This is timeless,_

_This is timeless-_  
_Love._

As the music ended and the recording stopped; the lights coming on to blind her with sudden illumination, Kagome blinked and slid the headphones off. "How was it?" Inuyasha was staring at her like she'd been lying to him for the past seven years. Miroku was white as a sheet and Kikyo seemed to be turning red with…_rage_?

Sesshomaru too was staring at her like she had grown a second head.

"If you all don't stop staring I'm leaving." She could feel the nerves in her stomach and she was dangerously close to crying…or throwing up. Probably not in that order; the later was more likely to happen.

"K..Kagome..where did that come from?" Inuyasha pressed play on the play-back and stared at her as her voice filled the booth. Even she was shocked…_Is that me_? Her mined supplied a constant sting of _'shitshitshitshitshitshit'_ "I..was inspired by the song." She looked at Sesshomaru, he was still staring. "You're displeased? I can do it again, I'll do it better I promise I can do better."

His glare silenced her.

"You will do no such thing. The first take was perfect." She looked at him slightly stunned. She'd never in her career only done one take.

**END.**

**Ja ne!**

kamikakushi_x


End file.
